


【愿为江水】归江

by BluePurgatory



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurgatory/pseuds/BluePurgatory
Summary: 一个梦境
Relationships: 卢武铉/文在寅
Kudos: 9





	【愿为江水】归江

**Author's Note:**

> 一个梦境

文在寅梦见了卢武铉。

文在寅在车后座睁开了眼，他看着自己还未沟壑纵横的双手，有些惊讶，亦有些怀念。

下一秒，卢武铉打开了车门。  
文在寅一脸震惊地望着年轻的卢武铉，后者抬手揉了揉茂盛的头发，眼中流着无比熟悉的自然。从前的梦里，卢武铉只是站着或坐在某处，不言不语，文在寅说了许多，却总是隔着一层模糊的雾，得不到任何回应。  
而这个梦境里的卢武铉对他开口说起了话，更把文在寅吓了一跳。他知道自己身处梦境，且又是一个与从前现实经历切实贴合的梦境，却未曾料想如此生动。  
文在寅狼狈地下车，一言不发，带着种艰难的沉默盯着卢武铉，他注意到卢武铉的头发只是夹杂着几丝银色，眼尾的皱纹也未拉长到令人叹息的深壑。这个卢武铉依旧昂首挺胸、意气风发，年轻到令人落泪。  
卢武铉发现了文在寅的愣神，便叹了口气，神色变得严肃，并伸出双手拍了拍他的脸，开始说起一些大道理，比如不要仗着年轻身体好就过度劳累云云。文在寅回过神来，也只是继续沉默地看着年轻的卢武铉，且一直保持着，卢武铉说的话，他一点也没有听进去。  
卢武铉被盯得有些不好意思，无可奈何地叹了口气，便转身离开，文在寅终于开口问道：“你要去哪里？”卢武铉扭头回答：“去工作啦，快点跟上来！”

突然地，卢武铉仿佛走了很远，一下子与文在寅拉开了很远的距离。文在寅眨了眨眼睛，感到一阵莫名的恐慌，他开始拼命追赶，甚至用力地奔跑起来，大声呼唤着卢武铉。  
“卢律！前辈！”各种称呼不停地变换，只想唤住卢武铉，但卢武铉仿佛未曾听到，只是自顾自地向前走着。

汗水模糊了文在寅的视线，他咬着牙依旧全力向前奔跑，梦境中的风仿佛带有整个世界的力量，将他和卢武铉越吹越远。

文在寅知道自己身处梦境，但从未有哪个梦境中出现，如此年轻，如此生动的卢武铉，于是他不可遏制地追赶着，心想在梦境里疯一回，也没有什么关系。

卢武铉终究走远了，文在寅再次失去了他。

文在寅从梦中醒来，一身冷汗，并喘着气，梦中长久的奔跑似乎让他疲惫不堪。他凝视着窗外的昏暗，天光渐渐地从帘间的缝隙透露进来，将清晰的梦一点点吞噬。  
过了很久，文在寅准备下床，才发现自己的双手一直紧攥着床单。

文在寅又一次梦见了卢武铉，在相同的地点，年轻的卢武铉再次打开他的车门，并用同样的微笑向他问好。文在寅这回试图开口与卢武铉交流，卢武铉便像曾经那样和他边走边聊，激动之处又开始了卢武铉式的手舞足蹈。文在寅凝视着他的侧脸，望着他发光的眼睛，心想这个梦境也太过写实，二人聊天的话语几乎和曾经一模一样。

“干嘛一直这样盯着我，我太帅啦？”  
文在寅被卢武铉的玩笑弄得有些不知所措，他立刻脸红了。  
“真的是，多大的人了，怎么还是这样容易脸红！”  
文在寅无奈地笑了，心想果然是梦境，因为现实里的卢武铉不会这样过分的调侃他。

然而一不留神，卢武铉又走远了。文在寅追了上去，依旧没有追到。

文在寅再次从梦境醒来，仍然一身的汗，他的口腔充满铁锈味，喉咙像着了火，大腿也酸痛得厉害。  
文在寅不得已缓了好一会，才下了床。

文在寅开始落入奇怪的梦境闭环，他仿佛再也走不进其余内容的梦境，始终只有翻来覆去地遇见卢武铉，每次醒来，整个人疲惫不堪，全身像是被大象碾过一样。而梦中美好的相处让他不由得贪恋更多，每一次不断的努力和尝试，似乎都使卢武铉在梦境中停留的时间延长了一些。

文在寅想永远地停留在梦境里，但他内心深处的清醒和悲痛也永远地阻拦了他。

渐渐的，文在寅发现有些不对劲，起初他以为自己混乱了梦境与现实，但发现梦中的一些片段开始成为现实，一个不断被重复的过去的梦，开始影响现在，甚至未来。文在寅不知道会带来什么，但他无法控制做梦，且他实在太想看见卢武铉了。  
梦境中长久的追赶与奔跑，似乎让他现实里的身体机能上升了不少，去体检时，被医护人员夸赞“即便是总统，也不忘锻炼身体”，而最新的体检报告单上显示，他的心肺功能指标明显提高了许多。  
梦境里，在车中等待的时间也无限拉长，于是文在寅可以将现实中未解决的问题在梦中进行思考、整合。每当他处理好所有事项后，卢武铉便会再次打开车门。

文在寅已经习惯了年轻的卢武铉，他不再长久地盯着他，并不断变换着交流内容，而卢武铉何时走远也被他们的交流影响着。他们更多的是在畅谈从前的故事，以及永恒不变的理想，二人常常默契的相视，并时不时大笑。  
阳光落在卢武铉的身上，年轻的眼睛里满溢着希望，“人活着的世界”、“像江水一样”，这一切总让文在寅有着不真切的梦幻感，即便他已经身处梦境。

文在寅有些发烧，近期高强度的工作让他有些超载，医生提醒他“睡眠不足，要多休息”，并强制他短暂地休假。  
文在寅很无奈，他知道自己不可能再有无梦的安稳睡眠，但他也不想放弃梦境，且潜意识告诉他，如果放弃了梦境，他将再也见不到卢武铉。  
于是像往常一样，他把药和文档袋放在了床头，并默默暗示自己将它们带入梦境。从前，他也是这样将各种议案、文件带入并完成了签署。当他第一次在梦中签署了一份文件后，醒来看到桌上文件末尾的签名，震惊了很久，后来便彻底地接受并学会利用这一特殊手段，为现实挤压更多的时间。

文在寅进入了梦境，他醒来便开始翻找，探索自己的药究竟落在了何处，然而这回的搜寻似乎有些困难。  
梦境里他试图带入梦的东西大多都在车上，只有几回飘渺不定，有一次他甚至从卢武铉的口袋里发现了秘书给他写的便签，而卢武铉只是随意地将其当作无用的纸片撕碎了，吓得文在寅立马惊醒，却发现便签完整地躺在桌子上。后来他意识到，似乎一切与卢武铉接触的东西，都无法影响到现实。为了试验，他甚至带了一小束满天星去见卢武铉，可把卢武铉惊了一下，文在寅还特意抽出一枝别在了卢武铉的西装上。卢武铉被文在寅难得的戏弄搞得有些无措，于是笑嘻嘻的由他去了。从梦中醒来，文在寅立刻看向床头的满天星，花束依旧完整，这一瞬的认知，让他感到有些灰心和苦痛。

正当文在寅好不容易从车里翻到了药，却发现忘了带水，他只好默默地干嚼，而这时卢武铉打开了车门。他震惊地看着文在寅，文在寅有些不好意思地回望，卢武铉却突然红了眼睛，他甚至留下了泪，将文在寅彻底地吓坏。之后卢武铉进行了一番长篇大论的说教，便彻底地走远。

从此文在寅在梦中吃药、办公，总是时不时透过车窗观测卢武铉的出现，在他打开车门前将所有东西藏好。

梦境里，文在寅依旧在不停地奔跑，追赶走远的卢武铉，且他的长跑能力似乎不断加强，追赶卢武铉时间也越来越长。然而即便文在寅在后面大喊着，甚至叫出了“笨蛋卢武铉”的字眼，卢武铉也从未回头。于是文在寅在梦中便放肆地大喊着，各种变换着称谓，甚至开始诉说自己的现实与幻想。

“今天青瓦台的工作不太多，我希望每天都是如此！”  
“最近我收到了一些茶叶，让我想起了我们第一次的见面。”  
“卢武铉总统，我多么想再见到你！”

文在寅去视察，工作人员为他介绍着走廊两处的产品，然而走着走着，地面突然开始晃动。“地震了！”，有人大喊了一声，所有人开始向出口奔跑，文在寅也不例外。

走廊似乎被无限拉长，跑着跑着文在寅身边的人都消失不见，他再次回到了梦境。  
文在寅望见了前方的卢武铉，于是更加用力地奔跑，他不知道为什么会从现实来到了梦境，但卢武铉正向前走着，而他们的距离似乎越来越短。

突然，卢武铉在门口停了下来，他转过身。  
这一回却是老年的卢武铉，他笑着望向文在寅，“文辩。”

文在寅摘掉了眼镜，抹了把脸，更加用力地奔跑，这一次他不再大喊。

文在寅向前奔跑，身后的世界在不断地塌陷，他并未回头，只是永远地望着前方的卢武铉。

终于，他紧紧地拥住卢武铉。  
卢武铉笑着回抱，“这一次你没有带满天星呀，”又想了想，“我也很喜欢向日葵的。”

（完）


End file.
